


Little Acts of Love

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Goodnights, memes, and breakfast gifts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Little Acts of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Three little scenes of friendship and kindness. :)

"Hartley." 

...

_"Hartley~"_

"Mm-mm?" 

"You should go to bed." 

"'M working."

There was a soft laugh above him. "You are not."

Hartley shifted his head in his hand, eyes still closed. "Definitely am."

"Suuuure you are." A warm hand was placed on his back and began to rub slow circles between his shoulders. 

"That," Hartley sighed dreamily, "is not helping me want to move." The soothing touch switched to a firm prod in the ribs. "Hey." He cracked open his eyes, frowning at Linda. 

"That more helpful?" she teased. 

Hartley gave a dozy grumble. "No. That was mean." He blinked, eyes scrunching against the light from his workbench lamp. He groaned, taking his head from his hand and flexing his numb fingers.

"Go to bed, Hart. You'll kill your neck if you sleep here like that," Linda coaxed.

"Mm, fine," he sighed, head tipping against her arm. Linda squeezed him around the shoulders.

"G'night, Hart."

"Goodnight, Linda."

* * *

Axel and Lashawn sat squashed together on the sofa, shoulder to shoulder, scrolling through their phones.

Axel snickered. "Here," he said, angling his phone for Lashawn to see. He watched her face as she blinked, eyes flitting from the photo to the text framing it. A grin spread across Axel's face when her eyes crinkled and her nose scrunched and she snorted with laughter.

"That's so bad!" she cried. "That's literally the worst pun I've ever seen." 

Axel preened. "I know right," he said, victorious, and they went back to scrolling together in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Allen." 

"Captain?" 

David held out a paper bag. "For you." When Barry just frowned, he huffed. "Take it." 

"Sir?" Barry said, taking it obediently. He rcognised the logo for the bakery a block over. "What...did you want me to do with it?" 

David gave Barry a pained look of disbelief. "What do you think I want you to do with it? I want you to eat it." 

"Wh- Are you being serious?" 

David raised an eyebrow. "Allen, if you think I am joking, we are going to have to have a serious talk about whatever prankster habit of mine has caused you to assume such of me," he said sternly.

"Sorry, of course, I just wasn't expecting this," Barry admitted honestly, peaking inside the bag. 

David waved away his confusion. "I heard you talking to Kristen about how your chronic lateness," he explained with a pointed pause that got a flash of guilt in return, "meant you didn't have time for breakfast in the mornings. I didn't want you keeling over on us." 

"Oh." A slow smile spread across Barry's face. "Thank you, Captain. This is very kind of you, thank you, really." 

"Don't mention it." David watched Barry head to his lab, munching happily. He shook his head with a quiet smile and went back to work.


End file.
